Girl With The Pearl Necklace
by CanadianStinbatskys
Summary: What if two people from different worlds come together in a romantic story. Imagine, Cinderella's glass slipper only with a necklace. Finchel, one magical night and a necklace that is found on the gym floor.
1. Girl With The Pearl Necklace

**Title: **Girl With The Pearl Necklace

**Pairing**: Finn & Rachel

**Show**: Glee

**Description: **It's freshman year at McKinley High and everyone is scattered around going to their Home Room classes. What happens when Rachel (a freshman) accidentally runs into a boy and they instantly have a connection. Finn Hudson, also (a freshman) at McKinley High. He is instantly popular, he's on the football team, has a lot of friends and a girlfriend and also loves to sing but nobody know this until the day he signs up to join Glee club. Will Shuester does not discover Finn in this storyline Finn decides to sign up because it has always been a dream to sing but never had the courage to actually make something out of it. So, what happens when later in that day Rachel and Finn come together again in Glee club by singing together.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee, the characters or anything else that will be in this story.

It was the first day of school at McKinley High and everyone was rushing to get to their Home Rooms and other places they had to get to. Rachel Berry, smiled as she entered the main hallway of her new school. She was happy to finally be in high school, as she walked down to the main office to get her class schedule someone walked up to her with a slushy in hand and threw it at her. Her clothes, hair and shoes were all covered with the sloppy blue gook. When she finally found the nearest bathroom she went inside and washed all of the sloppy blue slushy off her face, arms, legs, clothes and shoes before she knew it. It was time for first period, she had missed Home Room because she had to get all of the gross slushy off her body. But, when first period began she was in class, with her schedule and ready to begin the day that didn't start out as planed.

After first period was over Rachel walked out of class with her books, schedule and book bag. As she walked to her locker she accidentally ran into a tall rugged boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry" The boy said as Rachel looked up to see who she ran into.

"That's okay" Said Rachel blushing a bit before folding a strand of lose hair behind her ear.

"I'm Finn, Finn Hudson" The boy announced extending a hand so Rachel could shake it.

"H-Hi Finn" Rachel said still blushing at the sight of the boy in front of her. "I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry" Rachel said extending her hand to shake Finn's.

"So, where are you off too in such a hurry?" Finn asked, wondering why Rachel wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her and where she was off too.

"Um, I was going to second period" Rachel said, she couldn't take her eyes off of the boy in front of her. He was so nice, handsome and a jock which made Rachel blush again.

"Oh" said Finn " Can I walk you to class?" Finn asked wanting to talk more to this girl who was so 'pretty' he thought.

"Um, sure" Rachel said gathering herself and the stuff in her hands before walking with Finn to her next class.

"Well, this is it" Said Rachel, standing outside of her class room.

"Okay, I guess I'll be going now. Have a nice day" Finn said, before walking away but before he was out of sight he turned around and said "it was nice meeting you Rachel"

Rachel stood there still, she couldn't believe that a guy like that 'a jock' is so nice that when he was out of sight she started to jump up and down quietly (cause class was in session) then stopped herself for making a fool of herself before she went inside the class room.


	2. Auditions

Title: Auditions

Chapter 2: In this chapter it's now the afternoon of the first day of school and the auditions for Glee is taking place in the auditorium.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

It was now the afternoon of the first day at McKinley High School and everyone has either left for the day or are doing some other activites. It was 3pm and auditions have been going on for 5 minutes and most of them were pretty bad. There was one horrible singer after another when a tall boy walked onto the stage and stepped in front of the microphone.

"Hi, my name is Finn Hudson and i'll be singing Don't Stop Believing." The tall boy took the mic so it can be close to his mouth and began singing. He sung the song and before he knew it was over. Everyone in the auditorium applauded after the tall boy sang his song and Mr. Shuester had a big smile on his gloomy face.

"Finn, can you meet with us in the choir room tomorrow afternoon at 3oclock?" Ask Mr. Shue, he was just in awe of this boy in front of him that he thought of making him the lead of the new Glee club.

"Sure" Finn said smiling before leaving the stage.

The next day had gone pretty fast, everybody had already left for the day and the glee club are all in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shuester to arrive so he could give them their first assignment.

"Good afternoon guys" Mr. Shue walked in a minute later with a big smile and was ready to start rehersing for the first time.

"Um, Finn can I see you for a second?" Mr. Shue said wanting to tell him that he is giving him the male lead in glee club.

"Uh, ha" Finn said and walked over to where Mr. Shue was sitting.

"Finn, I want to tell you that yesterday when you sang you blew me away. I never thought a tall, goodlooking jock like yourself has your wondeful voice." Mr. Shue was beeming with happiness over the boy in front of him that it gave him a happy feeling in his stomach.

"Really? I did that good?" Finn asked not believing Mr. Shue's words.

"Yes, you were amazing Finn you have a great gift and you are a gifted and talented singer." Mr. Shue was so proud of himself for have discovered this wonderfully gifted singer in front of him.

As Finn went back to his seat a young girl entered the class room wearing a brightly colored sweater with a butterfly shirt, she also had on leggings and some jewlery with flat shoes.

"Hi, i'm sorry to be late but my dad called me and I lost track of time." Rachel Berry was never one to be late but when she got an unexpected call from her dad she had to call him back because he sounded weird in the message that he had left her.

"That's okay Rachel, you're just in time we are about to start singing." Mr. Shue said standing up from the piano chair that he had been sitting on since he came to the room.

"What is our first song?" Rachel said empatiently wondeing what song they were going to sing.

"Yes, how about some classics?" Mr. Shues first assignment for his new students was singing a song that is from the 60s, 70s, or 80s and he wanted to do this because he loved the classic songs from those decades and he thought it would be good considering that Finn sang Don't Stop Believing for his audition. "Yes, I got this idea because Finn had sung Don't Stop Believing yesterday for his auditioning song and I thought it would be a good idea to do this for out first assignment." Mr. Shue was happy that nobody didn't like his idea so they started singing.

An hour later the day had ended and everyone left school.

"Finn" Rachel called out after leaving the choir room.

"Yeah" Finn said turning around to face Rachel.

"You are really good, why didn't you tell me yesterday that you are a singer?" Rachel asked smiling at the boy wondering how he didn't tell her that he was auditioning for Glee.

"Thank you" Finn said blushing a little "Well, I could say the same about you. Why didn't you tell me that you sing?" Finn asked aslo wondering the same thing that Rachel asked.

"I didn't think it was the right time to bring it up seeing as though I was in a horry to get to class." Rachel told him, she wondered since she and Finn are the leads of New Directions that they could possably get together some time to practice so as they left the school and went to the parking lot to their cars Finn and Rachel exchanged numbers.


	3. The Fall Dance

Chapter 3: Girl With The Pearl Necklace

Chapter Title: Fall dance-Friday Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

It has been two months since school had begun and it was not almost time for the Fall dance at McKinley High and everyone was trying to find a date, the right dress, tux/suit and all the other things that they needed for the dance. It wasn't hard for all the popular girls and guys to find dates because some already had a boyfriend/girlfriend and were ready for the dance. But, Rachel Berry was far from ready for a big high school dance. She didn't have a boyfriend, she wasn't popular and really didn't care about the dance it's self. There were only 3 more days until the dance and the one person who Rachel wanted to go with was no other than Finn Hudson. But he has a girlfriend (the popular cheerleader) head cheerleader no less. It was making her feel sick that everyday she had to go to school and witness him with her. She really wanted to be with him ever since that day they had first met. Ever since then, Finn and Rachel had spent almost every Saturday practicing new songs for glee and they had talked about everything and really got to know each other but that was it. Anytime they were at school he wouldn't even look at her until glee club and it made her physically sick to her stomach. She hated that the only bot who ever payed attention to her was the only boy that was taken and she wanted to literally kick herself for ever thinking that he would want her instead of the head cheerleader that he's been dating.

Rachel didn't want to think about Fridays dance because if she did than she would have to run to the bathroom to throw up. She hasn't been eating since they announced the Fall dance and was trying to lose weight so that maybe Finn could notice her more and think that she was pretty enough for him to be with. But no, nothing worked Rachel had lost 5 pounds already and was wearing shorter skirts and dresses and shirts that didn't have animals on them, she even started to wear heels when she and Finn were singing together in glee. But, nothing worked he didn't even bat an eye when Kurt gave her a make over. It physically was painful, painful for her to sing with him, physically to be around him every single day and have him just go back to HER. Her, Quinn Febray the popular head cheerleader who Rachel wanted to punch whenever she was alone because he was with her. Quinn, wasn't particularly a nice girl although she did act like one sometimes because she was in the celibacy club, and was her parents pride and joy. But, Rachel wanted to kick this girls ass so badly she wouldn't even know that it was coming.

Oh, forget Quinn she was just another girl who is in the way of her true love. When she ran into Quinn last week she told Rachel to stay away from Finn if she knew what was good for her. And ever since then, Rachel didn't talk to Finn unless it was in glee.

"Okay, snap out of Rachel you have to go to that dance on Friday and wear the most gorgeous dress and make sure that he is watching" because she knows if she somehow got this boys attention for only a few minutes that he would look at her and tell her he loves her and sweep her off her feet like Cinderella at the ball. But, who was she kidding he's not going to look at her he was going to look at Quinn all night.

The next day had come and gone and even glee was over for the day when Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes all went to the mall to pick out their dresses and tux for the dance when /Rachel saw two people in front of her who look familiar.

"Oh, no it's not them?" Rachel noticed Finn and Quinn on the other side of the mall and cursed herself for being at the mall with them knowing that she didn't want him to see her there.

"Who is it Rachel?" Asked Mercedes wondering who was at the mall.

"Finn and Quinn" Rachel said pointing towards where they were. " Their hands are all over each other" Rachel felt sick again watch the two fondle each other like nobody was watching and they were in a place where there was no one around them.

"Rachel, why do you even care about them?" Kurt asked, wondering why Rachel looked like she was about to pass out.

"I don't" Rachel said walking towards the opposite direction to the escalator.

It was now Friday and it was the day of the big dance and everybody was happy about this nights dance even Rachel who had bought the perfect gown and shoes for the evening. She was beaming when she walked into the school the morning with a black dress on and high heels. Her hair was straight and down and flowing as she walked the halls. She passed Finn who was at his locker putting some books away when Quinn walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. But Rachel didn't notice because she wasn't paying any attention to the love birds. She instead went to her locker got her books for her first class and left still not paying any mind to the couple.


	4. The Necklace

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Authors notes: In this chapter, the necklace shows up for the first time.

XXXXXX XXXX

_Friday evening_

Now Friday even, Rachel was standing at her body length mirror looking at herself up and down making sure that everything from her hair to her shoes were perfect. It was 7:45 and it was almost time to leave for the dance when her dad nocked on the door. "Honey, are you almost ready we are going to be late?." he said hoping that Rachel was done getting ready. "Yes, I'll be out in a few minutes" Rachel announced then she turned back to look at herself one last time before going outside and down stairs. Rachel stared at herself in the mirror and she was completely happy with her look because there was something missing that would complete the ensumble. She was wearing a lavender gown which was cut short at the neckline, her hair was flowing losely down on both sides of her face, and her make up was done perfectly because she had had Kurt do her make up earlier in the evening. So, the only thing that was missing from the ensumble was a piece of jewlery that she had hidden away in her dresser draw since she was 13. It was a diamond incrusted necklace with tiny little stars of David on the clasp of the necklace. This necklace was given to her on her batmitzfa by her dads, it was handed down to her dad from his mother and it had been in his family for generations. It was the kind of necklace Rachel never wore because it was that special and it was only meant to be worn on a special ocassion. Tonight, was the night that would possibly change her life forever (if the boy she has been swooning over even remotely looks in her direction). So, Rachel knew that she had to look the best at that dance and she want him to look at her all night and never take his eyes off of her.

It was not 7:55 and it Rachel had 5 minutes to check herself once more in the mirror before taking the necklace and putting it on. She then took her purse and keys and walked out her bedroom door smiling that this night will be magical.

"Okay, dad/daddy i'm ready" Rachel announced at the top of the stairs before making her way down them.

Her dads were at the bottom of the stairs with their cameras in their hands taking as many pictures as they could as she walked calmly down each step until finally reaching the last one.

"Wow, baby you look amazing" Said her daddy as he look another picture of her.

"Thank you" Rachel smiled sweetly at her daddy as she posed for his camera.

"You do look amazing sweetie" Said her dad also taking a few more pictures before giving a quick kiss on her cheek and saying goodbye to her.

"Come honey were are going to be late" Said her daddy as he took her arm and lead her outside to his waiting car.

It only took a few minutes to get from Rachel's house to McKinley High and everyone was already standing outside waiting in line to sign in for the dance. Rachel stepped out of her dads car saying goodbye to him before making her way towards the sign in table in front of the school. It was quite a long line but Rachel didn't mind because the only thing she had on her mind was Finn Hudson. She was hoping that we was already there but there wasn't any sight of him yet. Which was a good sign that he wouldn't see her until whenever he arrived at the dance. Rachel finally got to the front of the line and signed in before heading inside to find a table where she could sit down and relax a bit before the party started get fun.

8:30pm:

Finn had just arrived with Quinn on his arm looking all handsome in his tux. Rachel thought he looked impeccable in his black tux but once she saw Quinn by his side Rachel's face turned from a smile to a discussed of announce as they walked further inside and took a seat at a table on the opposite side of the gym. Finn at first didn't see Rachel because he wasn't paying any attention to her at that time but when he and Quinn got up to go dance he saw Rachel at the corner of his eye sitting at a table not to far away from the dance floor. She looked beautiful he thought in her long lavender gown. He smiled a quick smile as she looked at him dancing in Quinn's arms. She watched him dancing with her and wished that he was dancing with her instead. The smile on his face was priceless he simply couldn't take his eyes off of her while dancing. He wanted to ask her to dance but he realized that he was dancing with Quinn and he simply whipped the thought away.

"Um, Quinn I'm getting a little tired I need to go outside for some air." Finn said as he gave Quinn a quick kiss on her cheek before heading outside. It was a beautiful warm not, the breeze of the fresh air was a nice feeling. Finn stood in silence as he thought about Rachel, she looked beautiful tonight and he wanted so badly to go up and ask her to dance with him but he just couldn't do it knowing that Quinn banned him from seeing or even speaking with Rachel. It hurt so much to not be able to talk to her when all he ever does is think about her and that time they shared in the auditorium that day they kissed for the first time. He was beginning to have feelings for her from that moment until now he wondered if he made the right choice in sticking with Quinn and going along with her ban on Rachel. It hurt a lot to see her tonight looking spectacular in her dress and her hair was shining beautifully to the darkened gymnasium.

"Hi" she said sweetly walked up and standing beside him as she looked at him with her gorgeous brown eyes that made his heart skip a few beats.

"Hi" he said back turning to look at her. "You look beautiful" he simply said making her blush a little at his kind words.

"Thank you, and you look mighty handsome yourself Finn." Rachel said smiling look up at him making his heart beat again inside his chest.

"what are you doing out here all alone?" Rachel asked wondering why Finn wasn't attached to Quinn for the first time in an hour.

"Oh, I just needed so fresh air that's all." Finn said walking over to a bench that was across from where they were standing.

"Okay" Rachel said following him and sitting down next to him on the bench. "So, where is Quinn?" Rachel asked wondering why Quinn wasn't anywhere in sight.

"She is, I don't know where she is I left her inside an hour ago and haven't seen her since." Finn said this honestly because he really didn't have any idea where Quinn was nor did he care about where she is right now.

"Okay, i'm going to go back inside it's getting a bit chilly out here." Rachel said getting up and walking away leaving Finn still sitting on the bench.


	5. The Dance Part 2

Chapter 5

Title: The Dance part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

XXXXX XXXXXXXX

It was almost midnight and the party had died down a lot in the last hour. Everybody had left the school and went home for the night. But there was still two people still inside. There, in the middle of the dance floor was a bright diamond necklace that glowed with the mirror ball that was hanging over the dance floor. He walked over to the center of the dance floor to get a closer look and when he saw what was laying on the floor he bent down and picked it up. He took a quick look at the necklace but he didn't know who it belonged to. He then put the necklace inside his jacket pocket and walked outside to the parking lot to see if there was any one still around. The parking lot was empty and there was no one to be seen, it was dark and he couldn't see if anyone was around so he decided to go to his car and leave the school..

Finn, arrived home at 1am he didn't go anywhere else because he was just too tired to stay up for the rest of the night. When he arrived home he went upstairs to his room and safely put the necklace that had been in his jacket in his night stand table beside his bed. After getting undressed and changing into something more comfortable he went to sleep.

1:30am

Rachel had just arrived home and her dad was still up watching tv in the living room. She walked in and saw him sitting on the couch said hi and than went up to her room.

"Good night daddy" She said before giving a quick kiss to her dad and leaving up the stairs to her room.

When Rachel finally got inside she was exhausted from the dance and immediately wanted to get undressed and go to bed. She went to reach to take off her necklace but it was there hanging around her neck like it was earlier. "Where could it be" she said calmly wondering where the necklace might be. She went to check her purse but it wasn't there. She wondered if the necklace had fallen off in the car on the ride home so she called Mercedes to ask her if she had found a necklace in her car. When Mercedes told her that there wasn't any necklace in her car Rachel began to panic. "Oh, my god" she said running out of her room and down the stairs where her dad was still watching tv.

"Dad" She called out as she reached the living room.

"Hey, I thought you where going to be" Hirem asked.

"I was, but then I went to take off my necklace and it wasn't around me neck. I think I must have lost it or misplaced it somewhere I can't find it anywhere." She said screaming every word with tears streaming down her face.

"Calm down honey, it must be somewhere. Did you check your purse?" Hirem asked but all he got was a head shaking no.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know where it is." Rachel said and Hirem took his daughter in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay honey, we'll find it tomorrow just go back and go to bed you look exhausted." Hirem said and Rachel did as she was told.

Early the next, it was Saturday morning when Rachel woke up still trying to figure out where her necklace would be. She got out of bed put her robe and slippers on before go downstairs. She called out to see if her fathers where somewhere around downstairs but they weren't there. Both of her dads had already left to go to work. So, she went to have some breakfast before heading back to her room to take a shower.

8am

"Finn, honey wake up I made breakfast." Carole said knocking on her son's bedroom door and calling his name.

"Oh, mom it's Sunday and I'm tired." Said a sleep Finn sitting up before laying back down on his pillow.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were already up." Carole said before leaving the room.

An hour had passed already and Finn still a bit tired from the night before got up anyway and went down to the kitchen to eat his breakfast that Carole had left for him. His mind wasn't on the breakfast that was in front of him, it wasn't on the necklace that he had found and it wasn't on his girlfriend. He was thinking about something entirely different. Rachel, he couldn't get his mind off of how beautiful she looked at the dance he was starting to have feeling for this girl that suddenly came into his live a few months before. She looked amazing, how can one girl who dresses like a child mixed with an old lady looks so beautiful in one day?. It was 11am now and Finn finished his breakfast and went back to his room took a shower and changed his close before leaving to find out who the necklace belonged to.

Rachel, finished her shower and got dressed brushed her hair and called Kurt. She thought maybe he would have found her necklace and kept it for safe keeping for her.

"Hello, Kurt it's me" Rachel said knowing that he already know the sound of her phone voice.

"Hey Rachel" Kurt said, wondering why she is calling him.

"Um Kurt, did you find a necklace somewhere and kept it.?" Rachel asked hoping that Kurt was going to say yes.

"No, why?" Kurt asked wondering what Rachel was asking him.

"M-my necklace you know the one with the diamonds and the stars of David on the claps. I lost it and I can't find it anywhere/" Rachel said almost about to cry again.

"You mean the one your dads gave you.?" Kurt asked again.

"Yes." Rachel said "I don't have your necklace how did you lose it?" Kurt asked wondering how a necklace that big could be misplaced.

"Okay, thank but I'll talk to you on Monday at school I have to go." Rachel said quickly hanging up and not answering Kurt's last question.

Finn searched all day for the owner of the necklace but came up with nothing. He decided the only thing to do was to wait until Monday and bring it to school and ask the girls in school who it belonged to.


	6. Lost Than Found

Title: Lost than found

Chapter: 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Monday morning came quickly and as soon as Finn arrived at school he went looking for the owner of the necklace. The whole school of girls that he went up to to ask if it was theirs said no and some of them were rude about it saying they would never be caught dead where that ugly thing. So, as the first bell rang for first period Finn went to class. His first class was Spanish with Mr. Shue and he and Rachel had him for their teacher. He didn't want to actually see Rachel on this day but with Spanish class and glee he would be seeing her through out the day.

"Okay, guys open your text books to page 100." Mr. Shue said and the class did as they were told.

Rachel walked in the class room a few minutes late and went to sit down next to Finn who she had been sitting next to since the beginning of the school year.

"Hey" she said smiling at Finn who smiled back.

"Hey" Finn replied and turned back to his book.

Finn was wondering through out the class who the necklace belonged to until he took it out of his pocked.

'Oh my god" Said Rachel in a joyful happy way. She stood up out of her seat and walked just a few steps over to Finn. "Where did you find it?' Rachel asked wondering how Finn of all people found her necklace.

"It was in the school gym, I found it on the dance floor when everyone was gone. So this is yours, how in the world did you lose a thing as big as that?." Finn asked and Rachel stood there with the necklace in her hand. "I don't know, when I got home the other night I went to take it off and it was gone. I panic for a few minutes before my father said to go to bed and that we would look for it the next day, my dads both left before I can ask them to help me look for it so I called Kurt and Mercedes to ask them if they had found it and both of the said no. Thank you so much for finding this Finn I owe you big for this." Rachel said as the bell rang for the end of class.

Xxxxx xxxxx

After school and after Glee club practice Rachel met Finn outside by his car. She wanted to tell him thank you again and see if he wanted to do something so that she could make this take him out or something to thank him for finding the necklace.

"Hey, what are you doing here.?" Finn asked as he walked up to his car.

"I want to thank you again for finding my necklace it really means a lot to me that I didn't actually lose it forever." Rachel said smiling and giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"No problem" Finn said throwing his books into the back seat of his car.

"So, I was thinking since you had done this wonderful thing for me that I could possibly repay you for what you did and maybe if you're free maybe we can go see a movie or something just so I can repay you for everything." Rachel was beaming now, she had been wanting to find some sort of was to ask Finn out but because he has a girlfriend she didn't want to mess with that.

"Um, okay sure maybe we can go out on Friday after school." Finn told her smiling and in his heart he felt as though he was on cloud 9. He had been wanting to ask Rachel out for some time but with Quinn and the banned he wasn't able to do this so he was more than willing to take Rachel up on her offer.

Friday afternoon after school was offer for the day Finn and Rachel drove to the nearest movie theater to check out the last flicks that were opening for this weekend. They picked a romantic comedy with Meryl Streep that Rachel had been wanting to see since she saw the previews for it. So, they went inside and saw the movie they both enjoyed it and later Finn had taken her out to play mini golf at the park the was near the movie theater. It was a really nice evening and it was so easy to talk and be around each other that when they were both not expecting it but...

"A hole in one, I got a hole in one." Rachel said jumping up and down happily as Finn hugged her.

"Congratulations" Finn said hugging her back. It felt good to have the girl who he secret had a crush on since they met was in his arms.

When they didn't think both still in each others arms hugging they had backed away a bit and before they knew it they were kissing passionately on the golf 5th hole.

"Wow, I'm sorry I didn't meant to." Rachel said backing away from Finn quickly in shock that they had kissed.

"No, don't be it's my fault I was just caught up in the moment." Finn said blushing.

"I-I don't want to think that this kiss was just a caught off guard kind of kiss. I want to believe that this was real Rach." Said Finn, he was speaking the truth he had been wanting to kiss her ever since that day in the school auditorium but this had been such a wonder time that he thought that kissing her would take all his fears away. "Finn, I've had a crush on you for months but I know you're with Quinn and I don't want to ruin that." Rachel said honestly not wanting to come between him and Quinn but there was something in that kiss that told her that he feels the same way as she does.

"Rach, I'm not in love with Quinn I was never really in love with her. I haven't been, no I don't even like Quinn she's always been so bossy and overbearing plus I have been wanting to break up with her for a long time since before you came along." Finn was truthful about his feeling for Rachel he had been in love with her for months now and he just didn't know how to tell her and with Quinn attached to his hip it was hard to get away from her to be with Rachel.

"When, really you're not lying to me about this are you?" Rachel asked shocked at what she had just heard.

"No, Rachel I'm not I have been in love with you for some time now and I just couldn't tell you because Quinn couldn't let me be around you. But, Rach I am going to break up with her to be with you and I am going to tell her this when I see her on Monday." Finn was in such a happy place right now and he wasn't sure about how to tell Quinn but he did know that he wants to be with Rachel more than anyone else in the world and once he breaks up with Quinn he can finally be with Rachel in the way that he had always wanted to.


	7. The Other Necklace

Chapter 7

Title: The Other Diamond Necklace

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Finn Hudson was never blunt and straight to the point kind of person but when it came time to actually tell his girlfriend Quinn Febray to take a hike the words just came out as fast as it could and boy did the words just came out as quickly and bluntly as he could put it.

"Quinn, you were never ever good for me. You're bossy, over bearing and stock up I never should've gone on that date with you in the summer. I never should've trusted you and finally you put me through hell the last couple of months by banning me from seeing Rachel. I realize now that she is the one who understands and supports me and the only one who loves me for me. Infact, I've never really loved you and I am through with you." The words came out so fast that Finn's head was spinning so fast he felt like he was about to throw up at any moment. He was angry, angry at the fact that he stayed in a relationship with someone who never cared about him and was bossy and always pushed him around and told him to do this or don't do that. It felt good to get all the built up anger out, even though everybody in the halls of McKinley High were staring at him. He didn't care, this anger has been eating at him for a long time and he was finally happy being able to tell Quinn off like that.

It felt amazing to finally be rid of Quinn that when he left the school that afternoon the first personhe called was Rachel.

"Rachel, meet me outside your house at 5 we need to talk." He told her in a quick message, he was excited. Excited to finally tell the girl he loves that they can finally be together with no strings, no other person in the way of them and nobody telling them what they should or shouldn't do. It felt great and for the first time in weeks Finn smiled. He smiled because he was happy, happy to finally make the only girl that he's always wanted his.

5pm

"Finn, why did you want to see me you sounded like you were happy about something." Rachel said as she climbed into Finn's car.

"I broke up with Quinn." the words came out so fast it was nice to finally say those words to Rachel.

"What, are you serious?" Rachel didn't want to be happy for him cause she knew that Quinn would blame her for their break up.

"Yes, Rachel you are the only girl for me plus I've been wanting to dump her for a long time." Finn said in a serious tone. He was serious, infact he was dead serious about dumping Quinn.

"I-I don't believe it are you telling me that you want to be with me?" Rachel asked knowing the question was stupid but she had to know if he is telling the truth about his break up.

"Yes, yes Rachel I'm completely serious I'm in love with you and have been for some time now." Finn wondered if Rachel didn't want to be with him since she was asking all of this dumb questions. "Rach, I want to be with you more than anything else you have been the one that I've been head over heals in love with since the day I ran into. I couldn't be anymore serious or straight forward than right now cause I'm dead serious I want to be with you and I want to know if you want to be my girlfriend?.." Now that was a question that he's been wanting to ask since seeing her the other night at the dance.

"Yes. Finn I will be your girlfriend." there was no hesitation at all in her voice and now she was more trusting of what Finn was telling her.

She smiled at him while he gave her a box that he had in his glove compartment since last week when he bought something that he knew Rachel would love.

"What is it?" Rachel asked holding the box in her hand.

"You see, open it" Finn said smiling waiting for her to open the square box.

When Rachel finally opened the box her eyes lit up. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was a diamond necklace that said Finn's girl on it.

"Oh my god Finn, this is so beautiful" Rachel said looking at Finn than back at the necklace.

"When I first saw this necklace I thought about you and the necklace that finally brought us together." Finn said watching Rachel take the necklace out of the box.

"Here, let me" Finn took the necklace and helped Rachel by putting it on for her. "There, it's really beautiful around your neck." Finn continued and Rachel thanked him by kissing him on the lips for the first time since that other first kiss on that afternoon in the school auditorium.

The kiss lasted for 5 minutes until they broke it to get some air.

"I have another surprise for you" Finn said getting out of his car and going to his trunk of the car to get out a bogue of flowers.

"This is also for you me GIRLFRIEND" That word 'girlfriend' felt like it fit them so well. "That felt good to finally say." Finn smiled and handed her the flowers before driving off and taking her out to new restaurant that had just opened.


	8. Popular

Chapter 8

Title: Popular

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of these songs in this story.

XOXOXXOXOXOXOX

It has been a week since their first date and Finn and Rachel were in love. Back at school, they spent as much time together as they possibly could and enjoying each others presence. In Glee club they did a duet for the first time since becoming a couple and it was rewarded for being the best performance in a contest that Mr. Shue wanted to do. After everybody in the school found out about Rachel & Finn dating via Jacob's blog they were suddenly the power couple of the school and even took a picture for the year book together one picture was with the Glee club and the other was just them Co-captains of Glee club. It felt great walking the hallways everyday and getting noticed, waved at and were even cheered by the football jocks and the cheerleaders. The best part of all of this hype was that Finn & Rachel were happier than they ever been and it felt great being a real powerful couple at a school that barely cared about what Rachel did because before she started dating the most popular guy of the school nobody even knew who Rachel Berry was. It was a definite change for Rachel and Finn loved being in the spotlight with his girl by his side.

"Finn, that was so much fun." Rachel said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"It was, it was even more fun being with you." Finn told her sweetly kissing her lips as they exited the theme park.

It was a Saturday and it was the last weekend before all the theme parks were closed until the next year. Finn had taken Rachel to Six Flags and they had the time of their lives going on all the rides, pigging out on all types of food and playing the games that by the time they left they were wiped out. Tired from their big fun day Finn took Rachel back home.

"Thank you for the wonderful day Finn." Rachel was still excited about her fun day but was tired. She kissed Finn goodnight before exited his car and going inside her house

Monday morning at school they walked the halls once again hand in hand and everybody once again noticed them. Now, their were posters on the walls talking about the next big school dance which was the Winter formal. It would be the first time since the Fall dance that Finn and Rachel would be together at this dance.

"I can't believe the Winter formal is in two weeks." Rachel was looking at the piece of paper that had the school dance on it then looked up at her boyfriend who was taking to his best friend Puck. "Look Finn" Rachel continued and handed the paper to Finn.

Finn smiled and took the paper looking back at Rachel still smiling brightly at him. "Yeah, you want to go to this?" Finn asked knowing the answer would be yes because of her excitement.

"Of course Finn, this would be the first time we would be together at a school formal I wouldn't dream of missing it.

"Okay, I knew we would go I just wanted to make sure since you know what happened between us at the Fall dance I just want everything to be perfect for us this time." Finn was serious about wanting this time at the dance to be a magical and fun night for them.

"Oh thank you Finn you are the best boyfriend." Rachel said hugging Finn smiling and kissing him.

"Your welcome, we should probably start preparing for this dance." Finn said after breaking the kiss.

"You read my mind, I was just about to say the same thing." Rachel said pulling Finn down the hallway to an empty choir room.

"So, what songs are we singing for this week?" asked Finn he didn't know what songs they could do this week since the theme is Rock & Roll it would be hard to do a duet because he would probably do something with the guys.

"I don't know, lets look at the song list for this week." Rachel said walking over to a book of songs on Mr. Shue's desk and pulling out the sheet with all the songs for this weeks theme on it.

"So, here is the list of songs that Mr. Shue made maybe we can pick something from here." Rachel said handing the sheet of music to Finn.

"Well, I like Coldplay and The Fray. This song sounds like us." Finn pointed to a song on the list that would suit the two of them and showed it to Rachel who was sitting next to him.

"Together by The Fray" Rachel smiled at the thought of the song because it did fit them real well the lyrics literally were perfect for a duet.

"It is perfect for us" Finn told her kissing her on the lips.

Later that afternoon in Glee Finn and Rachel told about their song choices and he agreed to let them sing the songs they wanted. They both were glad that he approved of their songs that both went to Rachel's house after Glee practice to practice their duet song.


	9. The Winter Formal

Chapter 9: Winter Formal

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A day before the big Winter Formal everybody was rushing to finish preparing for the big dance. Finn & Rachel both were excited about this dance and have been planning things for it for the last two weeks. They went to the mall together to pick out what they wanted to wear (both in separate stores), Finn had ordered a limo for the big night and also booked a room for the night at the Lima Hilton. Rachel booked an appointment to do her hair and her nails and also bought some excerpts for the dress she chose to wear. Everything was going smoothly and both were happy with the way everything had planned out. Later that day after Glee practice Finn took Rachel home and then he went home himself smiling about how happy they were and how excited he was to be going to a dance that would be the first time him and Rachel would be seen together at a school dance as a couple.

Friday came quickly and school seemed to rush by very quickly and before they knew it Finn & Rachel were at their own homes getting ready for the big night.

"I will call you later before I come to pick you up with the limo." Finn told Rachel that he would call her before leaving his house to make sure that she was ready for him to pick her up.

"Alright, see you later" Rachel said kissing Finn goodbye before they headed in separate directions.

7pm

At 7pm Finn had called Rachel to make sure she was ready to be picked up and she was of course because after all she is Rachel Berry who never is late to anything. She waited in her house before the limo was outside her house and she smiled as she saw Finn step out of the limo looking all handsome in his tux with his hair pushed back. She was wearing a pink gown with sparkles on the cleavage part of the dress her hair was swept up in a perfectly done bun and as she came outside Finn felt his heart drop. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi, wow you look amazing." He told her smiling brightly as he gently and carefully kissed her cheek.

"You don't look bad yourself Hudson." She smiled with her lovely smile and Finn's heart began to beat a little bit faster.

He took her arm in his and they walked back to the waiting limo. Finn opened the door "After you my beautiful." Finn said helping Rachel inside the limo before going around to the other side.

The limo took off a minute after Finn got into the limo and a few minutes later they were at the school dance.

"Wow, you two look great" Kurt said as he walked over to the couple.

"Thanks Kurt" Rachel said smiling. "Yes, thank you man" Finn followed up and took Rachel's hand leading her to the main entrance of the school.

"They look gorgeous" Mercedes said to Kurt who was walking together inside the school."

"Yes they do" Kurt said smiling before walking into the school.

The party was just starting and everyone was already living it up and having fun dancing and talking and just having a good time. Finn took Rachel to a table that was near the dance floor on the right side of the gym and they sat down.

"Would you like something to drink?" Finn asked and Rachel said yes. Finn went over to get two fruit punches for the two of them before he could go back to give Rachel her juice Quinn walked over to him and didn't look exactly happy.

"Hello, Quinn" Finn said not looking happy either seeing his ex made him think about everything she had put him throw and it didn't make him happy at all at this moment to see her.

"Finn" Quinn simply said before taking some punch for herself.

"You look nice" Finn said and Quinn gave him a slightly tilted smile before she walked away leaving Finn with his two drinks.

"Thank you" Rachel said as Finn handed her the drink he brought to her.

"Your welcome" He said sitting down in the chair next to Rachel.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked wondering why Finn looked so sad.

"Nothing" He simply said lying about his encounter with his ex.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asks knowing that Finn wasn't being honest with her.

"Yeah, I just saw Quinn" He said not looking at Rachel because he didn't want to look her in the eyes at the moment.

"Oh" Rachel knew something wasn't right when Finn came back to the table looking really mad/sad about something.

"So what did she do this time?" Rachel asked Finn who wasn't paying attention to what Rachel was saying.

"Ha?" Finn just didn't say anything he just didn't feel it was necessary to talk about Quinn.

"What did Quinn say to you" Rachel asked again and this time Finn answered. He looked at her and said "She just said hi and that I looked nice" Finn stated this time looking at Rachel.

"Oh, okay well that's not a bad thing. So why are you looking so miserable?" Rachel asked wondering why Finn all of a sudden cared about Quinn.

"I-She just looked so sad, she looked good though" Finn said not looking in Rachel's eyes. This told her that he might be regretting how things ended with them.

"Maybe, you should've told her that you were sorry for the way things had ended with her and apologize for not being nice about breaking up with her." Rachel truthfully wanted for Finn to apologize for causing Quinn pain but Finn didn't want to talk about this so he changed the subject by asking Rachel to dance with him.

The danced together in each others arms for the rest of the night and even though Finn felt bad about Quinn he still didn't care about what happened earlier he just wanted to hold Rachel in his arms until they couldn't dance anymore. At 11pm the dance had been dying down and everybody had left the gym and some even left the school. It was a cool night and there was some light snow falling down from the night sky. It was that time of the year that should be happy but for Finn he just wanted to make things right again with Quinn so he and Rachel could be happy together.


	10. Apologize

Apologizing to Quinn wasn't easy for Finn he knew that Quinn was a very difficult person to talk to and knowing how she is he was scared that she would get one of her famous attitudes or scream and yell at him for making her life hell but once Finn finally got the nerve to sit down and talk with Quinn his suspicions were right. She didn't take it well and stormed out of the choir room crying because she knew that he wasn't going to get back with her.

"How could you sit there and apologize for humiliating me like that?." Quinn said on the verge of tears.

"I-I am sorry for breaking up with you the way I did it wasn't the right way to end things and I want you to forgive me for hurting you. I never meant to hurt you Quinn I was just so angry about everything you put me through while we were together and I am truly sorry for everything that has happened between us." Finn hoped to God that Quinn would except his apology because he wanted to make things right with her. But when she didn't except his truthful words he knew that they will no longer be anything between them.

"No, Finn I'm not going to except your apology because you hurt me a lot and humiliated me in front of the entire school. That was it, when you broke up with me I lost all my pride and I slept with Puck you mean nothing to me anymore Hudson so I don't want you anywhere near me unless we are paired up for a Glee club thing. And with those words Quinn stormed out of the room with her books in hand crying.

"Oh my God" Finn said to himself. He didn't see any of this coming and his heart ached because he seriously did want to try and be friends again with Quinn but after hearing that Quinn slept with his best friend he knew that there would never be anything else between them.

"So, did you tell her?" Rachel asked while Finn was at his locker taking some books out of it.

"Yes" Finn replied giving a slanted frown smile at Rachel.

"So, what happened?" Rachel asked wanting to know exactly what happened when Finn talked to Quinn.

"She didn't take it well. She told me that she wants nothing to do with me and said that she slept with Puck." Finn told Rachel and her serious look became more of a sad/uneasy look the uneasy look was about the Puck sleeping with Quinn thing.

"What? Are you serious? Puck really slept with Quinn?" Rachel was shocked to hear this because she knew that Puck liked Quinn but to go and sleep with your best friends ex was just not a good thing in her book.

"Yes, she said it was to get back at me for breaking up with her but I am so shocked and hurt by this. Rach I'm sorry but I have to go now." Finn said closing his locker and heading towards the exit of the school.

Finn got into his car and drove around for hours in Lima. This thing with Quinn really hurt him and he wanted to think about everything that has happened within the last few months since his break up with Quinn. While listening to music a song came on that Finn remember was his song with Quinn. He immediately turned it off and pulled over to the side of the road. Turning off his car and taking his keys out of the ignition. He sat there thinking about everything that has happened in his life since his break up with Quinn. He thought about the way things ended with her and how he started to fall for Rachel. 'Oh Rachel' he said to himself thinking about how wonderful things are with her. But, then there's Quinn who he desperately wanted to work things out with but won't because he knew she wasn't going to even look at him. Why did she have to go and sleep his his best friend? And why was he such a jerk about breaking up with her? These questions and so many more were floating in his brain. He wondered if he could possibly call Puck to talk to him about what has been going on with him but he knew he couldn't do that because 'He slept with her' no talking to Puck wasn't even remotely a good idea because he would just get angrier with the fact that he DID sleep with his ex. Maybe calling Rachel would help him through this time? But no if he called Rachel he would probably blame her or possibly himself for his feelings for her. Finn loved Rachel with her all his heart and soul but opening his heart and sould to his girlfriend about his ex-girlfriend would just open a whole other can of warms. So, Finn sat in his car for hours until it got dark finally he put the key back in the ignition and drove away from the spot that he had been in for hours since leaving the school.


	11. Desicions

Chapter 11: Decisions

Midnight: Finn finally arrived at his house at 12 o clock it had been a long and emotional day for him. After sitting in his car for hours thinking about everything that has been going on in his life and it accrued to him that nothing would help him through this hard time. Realizing how hurt Quinn was made him think twice about the decision he made to break up with her. It wasn't the right way to end things with her but it was the right choice because he truly loved Rachel but ever since that night at the dance when he saw Quinn there alone and looking really depressed it got to him. He knew he still wanted to make things right with her but he also knew that nothing would come of it so he decided the only way to make things up to Quinn was to send her some flowers with a note that said he was sorry. The next day at school Quinn still wasn't happy and she told him to stop bothering her and to let it go already. Finn was out of ways to apologize to Quinn so he just didn't bother with her anymore and the decision the hardest decision that he had to make was to end things with Rachel until he found his way back from the depressed state he was in.

_Tuesday at Glee! _

"This isn't easy for me to do but Rach I'm sorry for doing this but until I find my way again I need to end things between us until I can figure out what I will do next." Finn saw how hurt Rachel was and really wanted to take those words back but he knew he couldn't do that because his mind was made up.

"What, I thought you loved me" Rachel was trying to hold back from crying but it didn't help matters she was devastated and hurt that Finn would actually want to break up with her.

"I do Rachel, I just need some time to myself to think about what has been going on in my life and I can't do that while I'm with you. I'm so sorry about this but I have to break up with you but I truly and honestly still love you." Finn tried to hold back his tears but once Rachel slapped him across his face and stormed out of the choir room the flood gates opened and he was bawling sitting in a chair holding his face in his hands.

That day was devastating and tough for Finn but after some real tough thinking and weeks of depression he realized that there would be only one person in his life that truly loved him and wants him to be the best he could be and that person was the one person who he never ever wanted to hurt.

Rachel had been moping and depressed since Finn broke up with her it was truly the worst time in her life. She had became so depressed that she didn't go to Glee practice because she knew he would be there, she didn't go to any of the class that Finn and her were in together and she didn't return any of Finn's phone calls.

Finn tried desperately to make things up to Rachel because he was truly sorry for hurting her the way he did. Nothing worked until he had written a little note and put it in Rachel's locker for her to read.

_Dear Rachel_

_I am truly and honestly sorry for hurting you like the way I did it was just the worst time in my life with all the stuff that was going on with Quinn and me trying to make things right with her I put your needs last and her needs first and for that I am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way I did and I know you are still hurt over our break up but Rach I love you and I want you back._

_Babe, please forgive me_

_Love forever yours_

_Finn_

Rachel stared at the little piece of paper in her hand and tears started to roll down her cheeks. The words that Finn had wrote were sweet and sincere he truly was sorry for hurting her and she desperately for weeks wanted him back. It was even harder when they finally met up after school on the Friday afternoon four weeks later.

In the parking lot of McKinley High two people stood silent both staring at each other trying to find a way to speak up about whatever it was that was on their minds. It took a few minutes before anyone talked and the first thing to was said was.

"I love you Rachel and I want you back" Finn had told her and with her hands folding across her chest she looked down at the ground trying to come up with the right words to say that would not be hurtful or mean because she didn't want to hurt Finn but she didn't know what to do or say at that moment.

Two minutes passed by and Rachel finally looked up at Finn who was standing over her looking like he was about to burst into tears at any minute.

"Finn, I-I don't know what to say right now but I do still love you. I need some time to think things over and honestly I never stopped loving you and never will." And with that Rachel walked away to her car and drove off with Finn still standing there with tears streaming fast down his face.

Two months later it was now January and the months without seeing each other made Finn and Rachel miserable. They both wanted to see each other and they knew they would in one more day but after spending the holidays alone and regretting every word that was said by each of them. It was hard to face each other on the first day back to school but they tried to be happy while they were around each other.

Monday, the first day of school since the winter break was a normal one. People were all around the school doing what they had to do but once Glee started back up and it was time to start rehearsing for Regionals Finn and Rachel had to sing together. It was hard for them to stand there in front of the class room and sing together for the first time in over 2 months but they did it anyway. After they sang together the song that they would be dueting the way they looked at each other during that performance was so romantic and their chemistry was still there after all these months.

"That was great guys" Mr. Shue said clapping and smiling at the amazing performance that his two lead students had done.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other and smiled the first smiles since maybe they were together at that dance.

"Thank you Mr. Shue" both of them said before sitting down in opposite chairs across from each other.


	12. Happiness

Update: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but here is my next chapter.

Chapter 12: Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

March: It is now March, Finn & Rachel had been back together since January and after a lot of time apart thinking about everything that had happened. Both, realized that they were only happy when they are together. When they were apart from each other they missed and wanted to see each other but Rachel wouldn't give in until Finn gave her something that would change the way Rachel sees him.

_Flashback_

_January 31th 2010_

"_To you I give this ring as a symbol of my love and respect for you. Rachel, I promise from here on out that the only person that I want in my life is you. I am giving you this ring as my promise that we will never ever break up again because you mean the world to me and you are my only reason for getting up in the mornings and walking the halls of this school."_

Finn opened the tiny box in his hand to reveal to Rachel that it had held a small ring inside. It was a white gold 14 carrot incrusted ring that said _Forever I'm yours__._

"_Oh Finn, this is beautiful. I love it." Rachel said to him when he slipped the ring on her left ring finger._

"_I love you Rach, you are the only girl for me." Finn said hugging Rachel who was crying._

"_I love you too." She whispered in his ear._

It had been a long and miserable 3 months since the break up and Finn tried everything in his power to win his girl back. He missed her so much within the past few months. The holidays were the worst holidays ever. In his heart, he always thought once they got together that their first Christmas would be together at his mothers house but that first Christmas was spend locked in his room singing the songs that reminded him of her. The last 3 months without Rachel had been the worst 3 months of Finn's life. He tried everything to get her back but nothing worked. He tried talking to her in school but every time he tried she would just walk away from him. He tried calling her once school was out for their Holiday/Winter break but she wouldn't return his calls. Everyday that had past was getting worse by the day and Finn's emotions were getting the better of him and now his angry was eating at him. What could he do to get her back?...

There was nothing he could do until an idea popped into his head. The only way to get her back is to get her attention and the only way he knew how to was to sing to her.

For a week he thought about the perfect song to sing to Rachel it wasn't easy to find the song that would be perfect for her and his feelings and to show her that he really does care and loves her.

"I got it, My Girl... Yes this is perfect for my feelings for Rachel."

So now that he knew the right song to serenade Rachel with he had to find a way to get her to the school auditory without her knowing that it would be him waiting for her to arrive there so he could sing to her.

Kurt was sitting in the Glee classroom the next day as Finn walked passed the room. He looked inside the room and he saw Kurt sitting there reading a book. He walked in the room a minute later...

"Hey, Kurt." Finn said smiling as he took a seat next to Kurt.

"Finn" Kurt said looking up then back down at the page he was reading.

"I need your help" Finn said trying to get his attention focused on him and not on his book.

"What can I do you for Finn?" Kurt asked now looking at Finn.

"Well, you know about what happened to me and Rachel right?"

"Right"

"Well, I have been trying and trying to get her back but nothing works. I thought of a great way to get her back and I need your help." Finn said hoping that his cool friend Kurt would help him out.

"Okay, what's your plan?" Kurt asked after rolling his eyes in annoyance of what Finn was asking him to do.

"I'm going to sing to her." Finn was almost positive that Kurt wasn't caring about his situation but he was now more desperate than ever to get Rachel Berry back.

"Sing?" Kurt started laughing at this point and Finn was getting a little annoyed by his reaction.

"Yes, sing.. Rachel has always said that she loves my voice and that every time she hears me sing she smiles and tells me she loves my voice. I thought this would be the only way to get her back. So can you help me?" Finn asked again hoping Kurt would help him out.

"Okay. How can I help?" Kurt asked in his full attention.

"I need you to tell her to go to the auditorium at 2pm but she can't know the reason why she is going to the auditorium." Finn said this thinking that this would work and hoped that Rachel would find a way to forgive him.

"Uh-um okay.. But Finn this doesn't gaurentee that she will want you back." Kurt said honestly getting up from the chair that he was sitting in and walked away.

"Kurt, wait. I will call you later." Finn said before Kurt was fully away from him.


	13. My Girl

My girl!

2pm that day:

At 2am that afternoon Kurt brought Rachel to the auditorium. It wasn't easy to get her there at first because all she wanted to know was why was she supposed to be there. Kurt found Rachel at her locker after the last class of the day. She was checking herself in the mirror, Kurt walked over to her and said "Do you really need to look in a mirror it's already scary looking at you everyday?" Kurt laughed at his own joke and started what he wanted to say.

"I need you to come with me." Kurt said grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her away from her locker.

"And, why is that?" Rachel asked pulling her arm off of Kurt's grip.

"Just come with me" Kurt said once again this time grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Why? Where are you taking me?" Rachel asked stopping again and pulling her arm away from Kurt's grip.

"You see" Kurt said once again he pulled Rachel down the hall and into the auditorium.

"Sit here" Kurt said as he dragged her down the isle to the front row of the small school auditorium.

Finn was back stage preparing himself to go out on the stage and sing for his girl. He was a nervous reck when Kurt joined him back stage.

"She is here" Kurt announced stepping up beside a very nervous Finn.

"Thank you" Finn said looking at Kurt.

His hands were shacking none stop and Kurt had to talk him into not being nervous for his performance.

"Calm down Finn, she will love what you are doing. Now go out there and win your girl back." Kurt said pushing Finn towards the curtains but Finn stopped dead in his tracks.

Inhaling nervously, Kurt walked up to him and put a concerned hand on his friends shoulder.

"Look, she's waiting for you to go out there. It wasn't easy getting her here but she is here and you need to go out there and get her back." Kurt said sweetly as Finn looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Kurt, you are a real pal" Finn said inhaling again before he knew it the curtains opened and there she was in the front row looking as beautiful as the first day when he had first met her.

"Rachel Berry, you are the only girl for me and I have been in love with you since the day I met you. This is for you!

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl 

As he stood there singing his heart out for Rachel. Rachel was in the front row of the auditorium watching Finn sing and all she could do was cry. Her eyes became blood shot by the time Finn stopped singing and once he was done singing Rachel ran up on the stage into his arms.

"I am so sorry that I wanted time to think about us but Finn I was wrong so wrong for pushing you away when you were the only reason for living and I have been thinking of you for the past 3 months and what you did for me just now was so romantic and sweet." Rachel was so happy to finally tell Finn about her true feelings and Finn just held her and they stood like that for another half hour.


	14. It's Almost Time For Summer Break

My girl!

2pm that day:

At 2am that afternoon Kurt brought Rachel to the auditorium. It wasn't easy to get her there at first because all she wanted to know was why was she supposed to be there. Kurt found Rachel at her locker after the last class of the day. She was checking herself in the mirror, Kurt walked over to her and said "Do you really need to look in a mirror it's already scary looking at you everyday?" Kurt laughed at his own joke and started what he wanted to say.

"I need you to come with me." Kurt said grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her away from her locker.

"And, why is that?" Rachel asked pulling her arm off of Kurt's grip.

"Just come with me" Kurt said once again this time grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Why? Where are you taking me?" Rachel asked stopping again and pulling her arm away from Kurt's grip.

"You see" Kurt said once again he pulled Rachel down the hall and into the auditorium.

"Sit here" Kurt said as he dragged her down the isle to the front row of the small school auditorium.

Finn was back stage preparing himself to go out on the stage and sing for his girl. He was a nervous reck when Kurt joined him back stage.

"She is here" Kurt announced stepping up beside a very nervous Finn.

"Thank you" Finn said looking at Kurt.

His hands were shacking none stop and Kurt had to talk him into not being nervous for his performance.

"Calm down Finn, she will love what you are doing. Now go out there and win your girl back." Kurt said pushing Finn towards the curtains but Finn stopped dead in his tracks.

Inhaling nervously, Kurt walked up to him and put a concerned hand on his friends shoulder.

"Look, she's waiting for you to go out there. It wasn't easy getting her here but she is here and you need to go out there and get her back." Kurt said sweetly as Finn looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Kurt, you are a real pal" Finn said inhaling again before he knew it the curtains opened and there she was in the front row looking as beautiful as the first day when he had first met her.

"Rachel Berry, you are the only girl for me and I have been in love with you since the day I met you. This is for you!

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl 

As he stood there singing his heart out for Rachel. Rachel was in the front row of the auditorium watching Finn sing and all she could do was cry. Her eyes became blood shot by the time Finn stopped singing and once he was done singing Rachel ran up on the stage into his arms.

"I am so sorry that I wanted time to think about us but Finn I was wrong so wrong for pushing you away when you were the only reason for living and I have been thinking of you for the past 3 months and what you did for me just now was so romantic and sweet." Rachel was so happy to finally tell Finn about her true feelings and Finn just held her and they stood like that for another half hour.


	15. Depression

Chapter 15: Depression

Description: Rachel is in a deep depression after losing Regionals and Finn tries everything to get her out of this state that she is in. Will he find a way to get her out of her depression?.

After losing at Regionals Rachel had become depressed. All she ever wanted since she joined New Directions was to win at a Regional competition but after losing her first competitive competition it was the worst time in her life. Yes, she loved being in Glee club and she has Finn but even he couldn't help her get out of her depression.

After leaving Rachel alone for a week to let her think about everything that had happened during this year and when he tried calling her. But she didn't return his phone calls, he tried going over to her house to try and talk to her but that didn't work either. Now, Finn is worried about Rachel's situation and waned to talk to her but she just didn't have the energy or the motivation to pick up that phone. She knew Finn was trying to reach her and was worried because Finn kept coming to her house everyday to try and talk to her and each time one of Rachel's dads came to the door telling him that Rachel didn't want to see him.

Rachel didn't have anybody to talk to about what she was going through and Finn useless to get a hold of his girlfriend decided the best thing to do was to get in contact with the only person he knew that would help Rachel get out of this sad depression.

"Hello" Emma Pillsbury said when she picked up her phone.

"Hi, Ms. Pillsberry. It's Finn Hudson" Finn said through the phone sounding like he was sad about something.

"Oh, hi there Finn. What can I do for you?" Emma asked wondering why a student would be calling her at home when it was summer break.

"Um, well you know that we lost at the Regionals singing competition right?" Finn asked thinking that Ms. Pillsbury knew about New Directions losing at Regionals.

"Oh, yes I'm sorry about that by the way" Emma said sending her condolences about the loss.

"Thanks, anyway I need your help" Finn said hoping that his guidance counselor can help him out.

""Why, what do you need my help for?" Emma asked wondering why Finn needs any help from her when school has been out for over a week.

"Well, you know that me and Rachel Berry has been seeing each other for a while now right?" Finn asked hoping she knew about him and Rachel.

"Yes, is there something wrong with Rachel?" Emma ask thinking something happened to Rachel.

"Yes, she has been in a deep depression since we lost at Regionals and I can't for the life of me snap her out of it." Finn hopeless over seeing how miserable Rachel is and hopeful that Ms. Pillsbury can help him.

"Oh, wow. So what can I do?" Emma asked wanting to know what she can do to help Rachel.

"Okay, well I have a plan" Finn said as he began telling Emma about his plan to get his Rachel back.

_The next day_

Finn and Emma met at a tiny cafe to talk about his plan to get Rachel back to normal. Emma, listened and went along with the plan and it was a good plan. So, later in the day Emma went over to Rachel's house to talk to her.

**ding dong!**

Emma rang the Berry's door bell and one of Rachel's fathers opened the door. Emma smiled!

"Hello, Mr. Berry" Emma said smiling nicely at the man in front of her.

"Hello, can I help you?" Mr. Berry asked not knowing who Emma Pillsbury was.

"Yes, I'm Emma Pillsbury from McKinley High" Emma said introducing herself to the gentleman in front of her.

"Oh, hi what can I do for you?" Mr. Berry asked wanting to know why Emma was at his door.

"Well, I heard about Rachel" Emma said and Mr. Berry nodded and let her enter his home shutting the door behind her.

"Yes, Rachel has been up in her room for over a week now and I'm starting to get worried. Are you here to help her?" Mr. Berry asked worried about his daughters state.

"Yes, I am. Can we talk for a moment?" Emma asked hoping that she and Rachel's father could talk before she talks to Rachel.

"Sure" Mr. Berry said as he took Emma over to the couch in the living room to talk more about his daughter.

"Um, first I have been talking to Finn Hudson and he is a very very worried boy. He is scared that Rachel is going to do something to herself and he is helpless to help her cause she won't talk to him." Emma said with a worried look for both her students.

"Oh, we have been trying everything and nothing seems to work either." Mr. Berry said tilting his head down ward as he said the last words of his sentence.

"Well, I have been talking to Finn and he asked me to come here. I would like to get your permission to talk to her." Emma asked hoping that Rachel's father would let her talk to Rachel.

"Um, sure if you think you can talk to her and get her out of this sad state she's in than be my guest." Mr. Berry smiled lightly hoping that the nice guidance counselor can help his daughter.

"Thank you" Emma said standing up along with Mr. Berry.

"Her room is up stairs to the right, second door." Mr. Berry continued pointing Emma towards the stairs and in the direction of Rachel's room.

Emma knocked lightly on the door to Rachel's room and hoped she would be in her room.

"Rachel, it's Ms. Pillsbury can I talk to you?" Emma asked hoping Rachel is in her room and could hear her from outside her door.

Rachel was laying on her bed almost asleep while listening to some light music that was playing on her radio. Rachel at first didn't here the light knock on her door and ignored it. Emma knocked once again this time a little bit harder since she heard the music that was coming from her room. This time, Rachel got off her bed and turned the radio down more so she can go to sleep when she heard a knock at her door. Rachel slowly dragged herself to her bedroom door and first asked who it was that was bothering her.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked wondering who would be bothering her when she told her dads that she didn't want any interruption while she was in her room.

"Rachel, it's me Ms. Pillsbury"

"What? What would she be doing here?" Rachel asked to herself before pushing her hair that was in her face back in place.

Rachel opened the door slightly and peeked her head outside.

"Hi, Rachel can I talk to you?" Emma asked watching Rachel, she thought she looked terrible and looked like she hasn't eaten in over a week.

"What are you doing her Ms. Pillsbury?" Rachel asked wonder why her Guidance counselor was at her door.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Emma asked hoping that Rachel would consider talking to her.

"What about?" Rachel asked not letting Emma see her whole body which was hidden behind the door.

"Finn. He's so worried about you why are you not returning his calls?" Emma asked, she see how horrible Rachel looks and she wondered if this depression is causing her body to have a reaction to not eating and being locked up in her room since she left Finn standing there at Regionals.

"Come on in" Rachel said stepping aside to let Emma in and Emma gasped at the sight of her.

"Honey, you look terrible tell me why you are like this." Emma was shocked that her student is looking the way she is.

"I-I" Rachel couldn't say anything else she just started to cry as she fell into her Guidance counselors arms Emma shock her head and slightly petting her students hair.

"Look, sweetie I know it's hard when you lose at something that you had been wanting all your life but you can't let this get to you. I, know that you are in a depression that you can't get out of but honey trust me there are people around you why care and want you to be happy. Like, Finn for example. He has been trying to get through to you for over a week and he is very worried about you. Why haven't you called him back?"

Rachel, still in her Guidance counselors arms let her go and stepped back to face her. She, wiped her face that was tear stained and then went to sit down on her bed facing Emma.

"I don't want to see Finn yet."

"Why?"

"B-b-cause I don't want him to see me like this." Rachel looked down at her self at what she was wearing and shook her head in annoyance at the sight of her body and her clothes. She had been wearing one of Finn's old shirts (that was too big on her) and a pair of old sweat pants.

"Honey, he's worried about you can you at least call him. I mean, you don't need to see him in person just yet but can you at least let him know how you're doing?." Emma hoped that Rachel would consider talking to her boyfriend and Rachel agree to call him.

A few minute later Emma left Rachel's room leaving Rachel to think about what she said and that moment (once Emma left) Rachel smiled to herself for the first time since coming home that night and locking herself in her room.


	16. Back To Normal

Chapter 16: Back To Normal

Description: Rachel is back to normal and out of her depression. She goes to Finn and explains why she was acting the way she was in her depression state. Part one of three!

The following day!

Rachel woke up the next morning fully rested and feeling better. She smiled when her alarm clock turned on and woke her up. After the two weeks that had passed she was in a better place, she quickly got out of bed and got dressed after taking a much needed shower. Her plans on this day was to go to find Finn and apologize for not letting him be there for her when she needed him the most. After showering, Rachel quickly got dress, brushed her hair and went down stairs to the kitchen where her dads were having breakfast.

"Good morning!" Rachel said cheerfully as she entered the kitchen feeling refreshed and happy.

Her dads both look up when she entered the kitchen and looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They turned to Rachel who was taking out some cereal followed by pouring some coffee in the mug that Finn gave her for their anniversary.

"Good morning sweetheart" Mr. Berry said smiling as he stood up stepping over to hug his daughter. "You look cheerful this morning" Mr. Berry said pulling away from Rachel.

"I feel so much better daddy, thanks for all the support and letting Miss. Pillsbury talk to me." Rachel replied pouring herself some cereal.

"Your welcome. So Miss. Pillsbury was a big help huh?" Rachel's dad asked.

"Yes, she made me realize that a lose is just a lose and that you can always have another shot at winning something that you really want." Rachel said sitting down at the table.

"That's good, I'm so glad to have you back baby girl." Rachel's daddy said kissing his daughter on her head.

"It's good to be back daddy." Rachel smiled then started to eat her cereal.

12pm

Rachel, after breakfast ran quickly over to Finn's house to go talk to him. She hoped that Finn was home so she can talk to him and tell him how sorry she is for not letting him help her out but than again he did help her didn't he?. As she walked towards Finn's house she smiled to herself, remembering that it was in fact Finn who helped her after all. He called Miss. Pillsbury! "He's such a good boyfriend" Rachel thought to herself. As she walked up to Finn's house she saw his car in the driveway and thanked God that he was home today.

Rachel walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. When, Finn opened the door she felt relieved that it was him that opened the door and not his mother.

"Hi" Rachel said smiling at Finn.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Finn asked wondering why Rachel was at his front door.

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?" Rachel asked hoping that Finn wasn't mad at him

"Sure" Finn stepped aside to let Rachel in and shut the door behind her.

The following chapters will be POVs from both Finn and Rachel and in the next chapter Rachel starts her POV.


	17. Rachel's POV

Chapter 17: Rachel

Description: Rachel hoped waiting outside of Finn's front door. She slight tapped her foot and bit her nails nervous... She hoped that Finn would forgive her for not going to him and talking before she locked herself in her room. Now, she stood in front of his door waiting for him to open. Rachel's POV!

I waited outside of his house waiting for him or someone to open the door. I was shacking, shacking nervously because I don't know what Finn would say or what he would do once he saw me. I stood there waiting and praying that Finn was home, since his car is in the driveway he has to be home. I stood there waiting it seemed like hours but a few minutes later he opened the door. He looked at me for a second then smiled. He didn't say anything at first but his body language told me that he was happy to see me. Then he started to speak!

"Hi" I said in a light but nervous tone.

"Hi" He said after me, I hoped he would let me talk to him because I really need to get this off my chest.

We both stood there motionless for another minute before I said.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you" I told him this hoping he would let me talk to him.

"Sure" He said stepping aside to let me in.

As he closed the door there was another silent moment between us then he took me over to the living room couch. We sat down in silence, if there was a ghost in this house I could have sworn that we could somehow hear that ghost, it was that quiet. To break the tension I started to talk hoping that Finn would listen to what I have to say.

"Finn, I need to talk to you about what happened with me and I need you to listen to me." I said to him hoping he would listen to me and he nodded his head in agreement.

As I began talking I can tell he was listening and it felt nice to know that he was infact listening to what I needed to say to him.

"First, I would like to apologize to you for putting you through this this thing with me. I also want to thank you for getting me the help I needed to get out of that horrible depression I was in. Ms. Pillsbury was a big help. Second. I am really sorry for not talking to you for 2 weeks when you were worried about me and for being a great boyfriend to me and supporting me through that awfully sad time in my life. I love you Finn and I hope that you can forgive me for everything that has happened." As I finished with what I was saying I secretly prayed that Finn would forgive me and than maybe we could get back to the way we once were 2 weeks ago.


	18. Finn's POV

Chapter 18: Finn's POV

I stood there looking just looking at the beautiful girl in front of me. I can't believe she's here, after everything she went through I didn't think that she would have wanted to see me so soon. But, she's here. Man, she is still so beautiful even if her hair was a little messy and she didn't have any make up on she still looks beautiful even more so than before. She stood there in front of me and I stared at her until she said "hi" her voice was mellow and sad and she looked a little nervous tapping her foot and biting on her nails. I said hi to her right after she said hi to me and I smiled lightly at her. God, I missed her so much, the last couple a weeks was hell for me. Worrying about Rachel, hoping she is alright and trying to help her wasn't helping but after two weeks passed without seeing her or talking to her I became a bit depressed myself. Of course I snapped myself out of it, but just seeing her in front of me reminded me just how much I missed her.

"Hi" she said that so sweetly like she was afraid of speaking up.

"Hi" I said back smiling lightly.

She didn't say anything after that but her face told me that she was quiet nervous about something. What could she be nervous about? She can obviously tell me whatever she wanted and I'll listen. So when she spoke again it made me jump a little.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you" she said and I calmly moved aside to let Rachel in my house. I closed the door quietly and again there was another silent moment between us. I looked at her once again and started to walk towards the living room area and we both sat down motionless on the couch. We looked at each other again then finally she started to talk.

She seemed still nervous but more calmer now that she's inside the house and when she said she needed to talk and I needed to listen I was all ears and I let her begin talking.

"First, I would like to apologize to you for putting you through this this thing with me. I also want to thank you for getting me the help I needed to get out of that horrible depression I was in. Ms. Pillsbury was a big help. Second. I am really sorry for not talking to you for 2 weeks when you were worried about me and for being a great boyfriend to me and supporting me through that awfully sad time in my life. I love you Finn and I hope that you can forgive me for everything that has happened." As I finished with what I was saying I secretly prayed that Finn would forgive me and than maybe we could get back to the way we once were 2 weeks ago.

After letting her get out all of the things she needed to say I smiled. This time my smile was big and bright and leaned my body closer to hers and kissed her lips lightly. God, her lips still taste like her cherry lipgloss and she smelled like flowers (I wonder if that is the perfume I bought her for Christmas?) Oh yes, it is that perfume. Gosh, I missed just kissing her and have her near my body.

"So, do you think you can forgive me Finn I want to go back to normal. If you can forgive it would mean the world to me because that's all I need from you right now."

She didn't need to ask me this again but to let her know that I do forgive her. I didn't need her forgiveness in the first place but to let her know I kissed her again and this time it was more of 'I forgive you forgave you kiss' I hoped she would take this kiss as a sign that I didn't needed any apologizies I just needed HER.


	19. A New Beginning

Chapter 19: A New Beginning

"I really just want to start over. Can we do that please?" Rachel asked Finn who was just looking at her at this point. She was stunning when she smiles and everytime he sees her looking at him with that smile it always makes his heart fell a million times better.

Finn stared for a moment just to look at her because he really did miss her. For two weeks he lost his Rachel, his Rachel Berry was lost but never was lost in his eyes.

"Do you even need to ask?, Rach I love you and I will always love you and support you no matter what happens. But, I know now that you are the only person (besides my mother) who I can't live without in my life. You are the only reason I breathe. I told you when we first started dating that I will always be yours. I meant that Rach." Rachel smiled for the first time in over two weeks and it made Finn's heart jump a little out of his chest.

As the hours passed it was now 8pm that night. Rachel had gone back home and Finn talked to his mother about their upcoming honeymoon/vacation plans.

"So, is everything alright you Rachel now?" Carole asked sitting down next to her son on the living room couch.

"Yes" Finn answered turning with a big smile looking at his mother.

"That's great honey, so are we going to make plans for our family vacation. Burt, wants to know if Rachel is still coming along."

"We have plans tomorrow to go out for dinner so while we are there I will ask her if she still wants to come with us." Finn replied clicking to a channel on the tv that had something decent to watch for once.

"Oh, good. Do you want something to eat I can make you something?." Carole asked getting up from the couch.

"No, I just ate at Rachel's she made me a nice stake dinner." Finn answered looking up at his mother than back at the tv. There was nothing on tv this evening so Finn just went to his room and slept the whole night. He thought about his conversation with Rachel from that afternoon. It felt like old times, she would make him a meal and they would talk for hours over candle light. Finn fell right to sleep at 10pm so he could be rested for the next morning.

9am

"So, how was your night?" Rachel asked once Finn picked up the phone the next morning.

"A lot better" Finn simply replied in a soft tone smiling at the sound of Rachel's voice. It always relaxed him in times like these.

"That's good, are we still on for tonight?" Rachel asked wanting to know if their plans hasn't changed.

"Of course, I will pick you up at 6." Finn said smiling than saying goodbye right after that.

6pm

Right on time, Finn never changes his mind when he is serious.

"Hi" Rachel smiled at Finn who was standing outside her house at exactly 6pm."

"Hey, you ready babe?" Finn asked smiling that crocked smile that always made Rachel's heart smile as well.

"Yep" And with that they were off to their destination. Finn had planned for them to go to their favorite restaurant (which was where they had their first Couple date when they offically became a couple) this was their place.

As they walked into the restaurant hand-and-hand. Finn went to tell the hostest that he was here and to see if their table was ready for them. Finn had prepared a special dinner for the two the night before he went to sleep that night. He preordered Rachel's meal which is a vegan veal parmigiana and his meal as well. He also ordered virgin martines for both of them and a string coretet that would play for them during their main meal. Finn also on this morning after talking to Rachel went to pick up a gift for Rachel that he would give to her this night.

**Next chapter: Finn has a gift for Rachel and they talk about going on the vacation to Hawaii together.**


	20. Summer Time Fun

Chapter 20: Summer Time Fun

Description: Finn & Rachel finally go on that planned summer vacation with his parents. Finn makes plans for a romantic moon light picnic by the beach. Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Burt and Carole all celebrate the 4th of July.

Author note: I am sorry for the delay of this but I wanted to finish this story up to start two new ones and also finish some other ones that I have been writing. This, is the last chapter for this story and it was a great journey reading your comments. Thank you luv your author FinchelDuets!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Summer 2010**_

When the plane touched down in Hawaii on July 1st 2010 everybody was excited to finally have fun for once. It felt nice to get out of Lima for once in their life's of living there and take this 7 days 6 nights to enjoy this time together. While Kurt, Burt and Carole took in the sites of Maui. Finn and Rachel decided to go to the beach and spend some time under the sun getting tanned and just having fun before the whole family would meet later in the day for dinner that night.

Finn and Rachel found a good spot under a tree right outside the back door to their hotel room. Yes, they have their own room together and they were more than happy to take Burt and Carole up on their offer to come to Hawaii with them but being alone for the first time since school ended for the year, yes such a good offer. Finn wasn't too sure that his mother would allow Rachel and him to share a room alone together but she trusted both Finn and Rachel. Rachel, has been under a lot of stress the last few months and to make things easier on both her and Finn. Carole and Burt gave them their own room two doors down from their room.

Finn had already planned to give Rachel something special on the 4th of July. He had planned a picnic (kind of like the one on the second day they met at Glee rehearsal). He had bought Rachel a new Diamond necklace kind of like the one that had brought them together. He had engraved "Finchel 4ever" on the back of it with the date of that first picnic they shared that day in 'their' auditorium. He, planned this all out after getting Rachel back last month. He was so happy, actually they were both so happy together at this time that nothing else mattered. The past is the past and they promised each other after getting back together that nothing and no one will ever come between them again.

_Flashback June 2010_

"Can I come over? I need to talk to you." Rachel asked Finn via text if she could meet up at his place so they can talk about everything that has happened.

"Sure, I'm free now if you want to come here." Finn replied back with a big goofy smile on his face. He was so happy to know that his Rachel is feeling better now. After two weeks of trying to find ways to get _his_ Rachel back it felt nice to know that Rachel still loves him and that her love never went away just because of the horrible night at Regionals.

A half hour later Rachel was at Finn's front door smiling like nothing has happen. It was a new day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the neighbors of Finn's where all out tending to their gardens and just hanging out on this nice day/

"Hi, come on in." Finn said as he let Rachel inside the house and closed the door behind them.

"Hey" Rachel smiled up at Finn's who's heart jump a beat after seeing his girl smile again.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about.?" Finn asked as both walked into the kitchen. "Would you like a drink or something?." Finn followed up opening the fridge to take out some water.

"No, that's okay." Rachel said after Finn offered her some water.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?" Finn asked once again sitting down next to where Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Nothing...Absolutely nothing. I just want to be in your company and just hang out for the day cause I'm bored at home 'alone' again.

Finn, just looked at Rachel for a moment and realized just how adorable she is. He thought that she looked beautiful on this day and he was happy to finally see the girl he loves back in one piece again.

_End of flashback_

Back on the beach it was about to turn 3pm and it was time to go inside to get ready to meet Burt, Kurt and Carole for dinner. Finn dressed up in a light blue tuxedo shirt and a light black dinner jacket 'just in case he needed it during dinner' and pants that matched the jacket. And Rachel wore a light pink summer dress with her pink heeled sandals with her hair slit back in a soft pony tail. Burt and Carole came down for dinner dressed up to the nines. Carole wore a white dress that Kurt had picked out earlier in the day and some white heeled sandals, her hair was flowing down around her shoulders. Burt, wore a blue tuxedo with matching pants and shoes. Kurt, followed his parents into the dining room area where Finn and Rachel where already looking at menus.

"Hi honey" Carole said to Finn kissing him on the head before sitting down next to Burt across from Finn.

"You guys are later." Finn teased smiled and looked over at his mother.

"Wow, mom you look amazing." Finn complemented his mothers new look.

"Thank you baby" Carole replied smiling sweetly at her son.

"So, how was every bodies day?" Rachel asked looking at the happy couple in front of her. She, pictured this moment in her head since she met Finn Hudson. But, Rachel Berry never stopped at getting what she wanted and what she wanted was Finn Hudson the QB with the amazing voice who stole her heart a year ago. And, now that Finn was sitting next to her today she couldn't help but look over at him and smile again cause all she wanted was him by her side again.

"Well, me and Kurt went shopping in this little dress shop in the hotel and then we had an early lunch." Carole said looking up from the menu that she was reading.

"Yeah, we had the best day picking something out for Carole for tonight." Kurt said looking at Rachel then took a sip of his sparkling water.

"That's great" Rachel said smiling nicely.

A minute later the waiter walked over to the table and took their orders. It was a nice night and this environment, the candle light and the light music was a nice setting for the Hummel/Hudson family.

_Day 4, July forth 2010!_

It was now 4 days later and it was the forth of July. The day that every American celebrates. It was the time to enjoy the day and the night. Burt and Carole found a spot on the beach far away from where Finn and Rachel were. The, fireworks would begin at 9pm and it was an hour before everybody in Hawaii and all over the USA celebrate by watching the annual tradition of fireworks.

Finn set up a picnic by the water on the beach where he planned a picnic with different kinds of foods and some virgin drinks. But, in his pocket there was the necklace. A purple box (Rachel's favorite color) with a diamond cover on the front of the box. This gift for Rachel would seal the deal on their relationship and this would also be the biggest promise that Finn has made during his 16 years on this earth. He, truly loves Rachel and he wanted to tell her that there is no other girl in his life that he cared about more than Rachel Barbra Berry. One day, this promise (necklace) will turn into an engagement ring and one day he would make Rachel Barbra Berry-Rachel Barbra Hudson and the sound of Rachel Hudson was like a beautiful romantic song 'you know one of those songs that is only theirs to know.' Finally, it was 9pm and the fireworks began.

Finn and Rachel cuddled up over the freshly made fire in front of them (which Finn made) and watched as the beautiful fireworks lit up the Hawaiian night sky.

The fire works were pretty but Rachel Berry's head on Finn's shoulder was beautiful. Finn had wrapped his arms around Rachel keeping her close to him while they both drank the virgin martini's that Finn prepared for them.

After the fireworks were over Finn & Rachel were still wrapped together closely. Rachel was falling asleep in his arms. It was beautiful Finn thought but once everybody was off the beach and they were alone together Finn had to Rachel that it was late and that they should go inside to sleep. But, what Rachel didn't know was that once Rachel's back was turned at Finn he had took the jewelry box out of his jacket pocket.

"What. What's this?" Rachel asked with a look of "what in the world is this" but once Finn opened the box her eyes rolled back in her eyes at amazement at the beautiful necklace in front of her.

"_Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you and I want you to know that I will never let you down again. From here on out I am yours forever and for always. I will never ever leave your side again and when you need help I am there. I promise, that you are my girl until the end of time and I hope that I am your man until the end of time. I love you, now this necklace is a symbol of our love. Remember, the necklace you had?. Well, I talked to your parents and they had given me your necklace to remake into a necklace that you would where every day of your life while we are together."_

Rachel, was crying now and she just couldn't believe that Finn had planned this beautiful picnic, at night, while watching one of her favorite things 'the fireworks' but this. Wow, this was ju. It was the best moment of Rachel's life. She, never thought that the Quarter Back with the amazing voice would even want her. But, after tonight this told her that Finn will always be hers and she would always be Finn's true love.

It was a fun week in Hawaii and at the end of the week the newly formed Hudson/Hummel family boarded a plane back to Lima Ohio.

_Thanks so much for reading I loved reading your comments and I hoped that you loved reading Girl With The Pearl Necklace._

**If anybody likes my stories I am going to be writing more Finchel fics so I you want to read my other stories just go search my profile. I love Finchel and I love LC and am dedicated to making and reading new fics of them.**


End file.
